poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ghostbusters (2016) World/Taking 5 Human Mane, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog Home
This is how Our Heroes went to the Ghostbusters World and they bring the Humane 5 and their Friends home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes came out of the Portal and they are back in New York Again Dora Kid: '''What? We're back in New York again? '''Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Dora Kid. Tino: 'Let's look around. They went to the Firehouse and saw the Ghostbusters '''Erin: '''May I help you? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Yes, are you the Ghostbusters? '''Abby: '''Are you Sunset Shimmer? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Yeah, how did you know my name? '''Patty: '''You're Friends Sci-Twi, Spike and their Friends told us about you. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''They are here!? Are they with you? '''Jillian: '''Actually, Sci-Twi and Spike are with us, except their friends. Because.... They all quit the Team. They look shock for what the said '''Sunser Shimmer: '''What? They quit the Ghostbusters, why? '''Erin: '''Because they are worried about you. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''What do you mean? '''Abby: '''You see... it all started from that day. Flashback has begin After they captured the Ghostbusters the 5 Human Mane saw a Woman look sad '''Human Rarity: '''Are you alright? '''Woman: '''I'm fine. '''Human Rainbow: '''Why are you so sad? '''Woman: '''My husband died. '''Human Applejack: '''What he died? What happened? '''Woman: '''Car accident. I just wished I'd prepared for life after my husband, you know? '''Human Fluttershy: '''I have no idea. '''Woman: '''Everyday is a brutal struggle. They look so worried about Sunset and her friends, so they went to see the Ghostbusters '''Human Fluttershy: '(Crying) Abby, it was horrible! '''Abby: '''What do you mean, what's wrong? '''Human Rainbow: '''We saw that Woman and she said that she lost her Husband from a Car Accident. '''Human Rarity: '''And do you think this would happen when People turned into Ghost? '''Abby: '''Well, of course they do. Everyone Die and become a Ghost, and put their soul into Ghost Container, and after that they'll be back to their safe place now. And now that Make 5 Human Mane imagine what will happen to Sunset Shimmer and her friends if they die and they scream and left the Firehouse Flashback has ended '''Sci-Twi: '''So they left the Ghostbusters. '''Emmet: '''So all because they worried about Sunset and her friends? '''Spike the Dog: '''That's right. They left the Ghostbusters and they got the Job at the Diner. '''Tino: '''Take us to them. They take them to the Diner and they saw them working at the Diner '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh no. They were really acting like we're dead. Girls, how could you end up like this? '''Tino: '''Every time we went so many Dimensions and they acting like we're dead? '''Sci-Twi: '''Well, of course they are. Now they have to live their lives without you and your friends. '''Sunset Shimmer: Sci-Twi! Why!? Sci-Twi: '''Whoa! Calm down, Sunset. You were having so many adventures with Tino. We're were catching some ghost, they become coping A feel. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''That's it. I'm going to talk to them. She's gonna go to the Diner to talk to them, but Sci-Twi stop her '''Sci-Twi: '''Wait, you can't. They're fragile. I'll go to that Diner and talk to them. She went to that Diner and she talked to them Minutes Later She came back to our Heroes '''Emmet: '''Well, are they coming back? '''Sci-Twi: '''Oops, I forgot. I forgot about the stuff I talk earlier, sorry. '''Tino: '''I'll go talk to them. He went to the Diner to see them '''Tino: '''Girls. '''Human Manes 5: '''Tino! You scared us. '''Tino: '''I scared you? What are you doing? '''Human Rainbow: '''We're working here. '''Tino: '''In New York? This isn't your city. '''Human Rarity: '''We have to live here. '''Tino: '''But this world isn't your Dimension. '''Human Fluttershy: '''Look, we don't want to do this here. '''Tino: '''Let's go home. '''Human Applejack: '''No, we're working. '''Owner: '''Is something wrong, girls? '''Human Pinkie Pie: '''No, that kid is just leaving. He left the Diner to his Friends '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Well? '''Tino: '''Sorry, Sunset. I couldn't get through to them, they totally lost it. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I don't know why they act like this? '''Sci-Twi: '''You're Friends cared about you, but they were worried you. And that makes them worried about themselves. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''But when I went many Dimensions, it's my life to save the People. '''Sci-Twi: '''And when your life is on the line, they're life is on the line, too. Everything would change for them, if you were gone. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Hey, I think you're right. '''Sci-Twi: '''That's because you were Thick. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I'll go to that Diner and tell them I understand. '''Abby: '''I don't think so, I tell them once, but they didn't accept it. '''Doraemon: '''So what are we supposed to do now? '''Jillian: '''We don't know, we'll think of something.... Wait, I got an idea. If you want your friends back, you have to change your approach, you have to show them what they wanted. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Show them I get them what they wanted. '''Patty: '''That's right, show and don't tell. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I'll... I'll give it a try. Stay here everyone, I'll be back. She went to the Diner '''Human Fluttershy: '''Sunset. I want you to get out. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I'm so sorry, girls. I think you're just mistaken someone. I'll just a Sad girl who lost her friends. '''Human Rainbow: '''Are you making a joke? '''Sunset Shimmer: I don't think I am. 'Human Rarity: '''Whatever, just sit whatever you like. She sit down and look at the Menu '''Human Pinkie Pie: '''So, you need a moment to decide? '''Sunser Shimmer: '''I'm thinking of the Salad. Do you have Salad? '''Human Applejack: '''No. '''Sunset Shimmer: '(Sigh) Oh, well. I don't know where it's okay for me to get salad. My boyfriend always used to- to help me with that. '''Human Fluttershy: '''What happen to him? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''He died, along the way. '''Human Rainbow: '''Why don't we get salad dressing for you. Minutes later '''Human Pinkie Pie: '''So how did your Boyfriend died? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''He got captured... from a Villain named Hades. '''Human Rainbow Dash: '''What? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I know it's heard for him to risk it life for me. But I don't know how I realised how hard it was for me to move on. They are crying '''Sunset Shimmer: '''If something bad, happened to them. I don't know how to put my life back together. '''Human Rarity: '''Oh, Sunset! That's exactly what we wanted! They hugged each other and they didn't heard anyone cheering '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Why didn't anyone cheered for us? Then Thugs has come to the Diner '''Thug: '''Down on the ground, hands in the air! All of you, empty your Pockets! '''Sunset: '''Girls, do what he said. They empty their Pockets, and Sunset use a Pepper spray on the Thugs Eye, and even use a Pepper on his eye '''Thug: '''You're out of weapons. '''Sunset: '''Not really, the Floor got wax. Then the Thug got slipped from the Floor and head into the Police Station '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Girls, I want you to come back to Canterlot High. But when I'm away with Tino, if you keep worried about me, then play your heart out. '''Human Applejack: '''Honestly, Sunset. We didn't get worried anymore, after we saw the whole thing, We're not worried about you anymore. You're so... Amazing to us. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Come on, let's take you home. They went into the Portal and our Heroes went to another dimension Category:Sonic876 Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts